hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic hurricane season (Astro Version)
The 2022 Atlantic hurricane season hosted the most powerful tropical cyclone on record worldwide, Hurricane Gaston, with a wind speed of 230 mph (370 km/h) and a pressure of 839 mbar. The season produced 17 named storms, 11 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. The season officially started on June 1 and ended on November 30, though the first storm, Tropical Storm Alex, formed on May 29, 3 days before the start of the official season. Hurricane Bonnie made landfall on the Carolinas at Category 2 intensity and caused dangerous rip currents elsewhere. Hurricane Colin made landfall on the western tip of Cuba as a Category 2 hurricane, and around the Fort Myers area in Florida as a Category 1 hurricane. The strongest, costliest, and deadliest storm of the season was the previously mentioned Hurricane Gaston. Gaston not only severely affected the Lower Antilles as a major hurricane, but reached record intensities before making landfall on the coast of Georgia, causing unprecedented damage to cities such as Savannah and even Atlanta. Hurricane Ian regenerated and looped before making landfall on Bermuda as a Category 3 hurricane. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:05/01/2022 till:12/31/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:05/01/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression=_<≤_39_mph_(≤_62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm=_<40-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1=_<74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2=_<96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3=_<111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4=_<131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5=_<≥_156_mph_(≥250_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/29/2022 till:05/30/2022 color:TD text: barset:break from:05/31/2022 till:06/03/2022 color:TS text:Alex (TS) from:06/15/2022 till:06/23/2022 color:C2 text:Bonnie (C2) from:06/30/2022 till:07/05/2022 color:C2 text:Colin (C2) from:07/06/2022 till:07/06/2022 color:TD text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:07/07/2022 till:07/15/2022 color:C1 text:Danielle (C1) from:07/26/2022 till:07/31/2022 color:TS text:Earl (TS) from:08/03/2022 till:08/09/2022 color:TS text:Fiona (TS) from:08/06/2022 till:08/08/2022 color:TD text:Seven (TD) barset:break from:08/10/2022 till:09/06/2022 color:C5 text:Gaston (C5) from:08/22/2022 till:09/02/2022 color:C2 text:Hermine (C2) from:09/02/2022 till:09/05/2022 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:09/08/2022 till:09/26/2022 color:C3 text:Ian (C3) from:09/05/2022 till:09/17/2022 color:TS text:Julia (TS) from:09/09/2022 till:09/19/2022 color:C4 text:Karl (C4) from:09/13/2022 till:09/26/2022 color:C5 text:Lisa (C5) from:09/22/2022 till:09/25/2022 color:TD text:Fourteen (SD) barset:break from:09/27/2022 till:10/02/2022 color:C1 text:Martin (C1) from:10/03/2022 till:10/07/2022 color:TS text:Nicole (TS) from:10/10/2022 till:10/15/2022 color:C1 text:Owen (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:05/01/2022 till:06/01/2022 text:May from:06/01/2022 till:07/01/2022 text:June from:07/01/2022 till:08/01/2022 text:July from:08/01/2022 till:09/01/2022 text:August from:09/01/2022 till:10/01/2022 text:September from:10/01/2022 till:11/01/2022 text:October from:11/01/2022 till:12/01/2022 text:November from:12/01/2022 till:12/31/2022 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(from the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Alex A tropical low gained circulation and was designated as Tropical Depression One. Shortly after designation, the depression dissipated before shortly regaining circulation. Intensification occurred with tropical storm winds being spotted, and the NHC renamed the storm Tropical Storm Alex on June 1. Alex make landfall with wind speeds of 55 mph, before weakening and eventually dissipating on June 3. Hurricane Bonnie An tropical wave spent many days without developing before gaining circulation and becoming Tropical Depression Two and later Tropical Storm Bonnie on June 15. Bonnie was able to intensify further to a Category 1 hurricane shortly before reaching and fluctuating between Category 2 and Category 1 intensity. Bonnie made landfall on North Carolina on the 22nd, before shortly weakening, then dissipating the next day. Heavy rain fell on Haiti, Cuba, and the Bahamas. Rip currents killed 1 person. Moderate damage was caused in the Carolinas, amounting to $600 million USD. Hurricane Colin A tropical wave passed through the Antilles, not gaining circulation until June 30, when it was designated as Tropical Storm Colin. Colin later intensified into a Category 1, then 2, hurricane before screeching over the tip of Cuba, and weakening back into a Category 1 storm. Colin accelerated, slamming into Florida 12 hours later, before dissipating on July 5th. Hurricane Danielle A tropical disturbance gained circulation and became Tropical Depression Four on July 6 before shortly losing its circulation. The NHC kept watching the remnants before they regained circulation and became Tropical Storm Danielle on July 9. Danielle intensified to a Category 1 hurricane in the warm waters of the Gulf of Mexico before making landfall on New Orleans on July 11. Danielle weakened to a tropical storm, slowing down and causing heavy rainfall, dissipating 4 days after landfall, on the 15th. Tropical Storm Earl A tropical wave emerged from Cape Verde and soon developed into Tropical Storm Earl on July 26th. Earl passed over the Leeward Islands, struggling to intensify, and then Puerto Rico, before dissipating on July 31. Tropical Storm Fiona A tropical low formed into Tropical Storm Fiona on August 3. Moving through the shallow but hot waters of the Bahamas, Fiona was able to intensify, eventually making landfall on the Florida Keys, then Florida proper before dissipating, and emerging as a remnant low. Tropical Depression Seven A tropical wave had formed into Tropical Depression Seven on August 6. Strong wind shear was present, however, which meant the storm could only dissipate soon after. Hurricane Gaston A long-tracked tropical wave gained circulation and became Tropical Depression Eight on August 10, and Tropical Storm Gaston shortly after. Gaston intensified and reached hurricane status on the 12th. The next day, Hurricane Gaston intensified rapidly into a Category 3 hurricane, before experiencing an eyewall replacement cycle, fluctuating between Category 2 and 3 intensity before experiencing another wave of rapid intensification, becoming a Category 4 then 5 hurricane before having another eyewall replacement cycle, fluctuating Gaston's intensity again before more intensification giving Gaston a peak intensity of 175 mph (280 km/h) wind speeds and a pressure reading of 904 mbar. Gaston scraped by Dominica and the US Virgin Islands, weakening to a Category 2 hurricane. However, near-perfect conditions had formed and Gaston began to intensify along with a series of eyewall replacement cycles, which helped bolster the storm as it reached Category 5 status yet again on August 21st. Another eyewall replacement cycle weakened the storm back to a Category 4 hurricane, but also led the way for Gaston to rapidly intensify back to a Category 5 hurricane. At this point, Gaston had gained all of the annular characteristics, and after yet another eyewall replacement cycle, the storm had reached wind speeds of 195 mph, breaking the record held by Hurricane Allen in 1980. Although many forecasters predicted it would not intensify further, Gaston eventually passed 215 mph, wind speeds faster than Hurricane Patricia from 7 years earlier, and a pressure of 848 mbar, far lower than the previous record holder of Typhoon Tip, which had been held for nearly 43 years. Gaston peaked at 230 mph wind speeds and a staggeringly low pressure of 839 mbar, and a diameter of 900 miles (1,500 km) before weakening as the storm approached land. On August 31, Hurricane Gaston made landfall 15 miles ESE of Savannah, Georgia, as a weakening Category 5 hurricane. The storm kept hurricane intensity 200 miles inland, before becoming extratropical and continuing to weaken. On September 6, Gaston dissipated into a remnant low. Many islands in the Lesser Antilles received Gaston's piercing eyewall, and nearly $1 billion USD damage was caused there. In the United States, catastrophic damage occurred from Florida to the Carolinas, and was estimated at $85 billion USD. Hurricane Hermine A tropical wave began gaining circulation on August 22, becoming Tropical Storm Hermine. Hermine intensified the next day to a Category 1, then 2 hurricane, fluctuating between those two intensities before making landfall on Isla de la Juventud, then mainland Cuba on August 26. Landfall made Hermine weaken for a short amount of time to a tropical storm, before regaining strength and becoming a Category 2 hurricane yet again before making landfall on the Florida Panhandle, then shortly dissipating on September 2. Hurricane Ian A long tracked tropical wave gained circulation before being designated as Tropical Depression Ten, then Tropical Storm Ian on September 2. Ian was hit with a wall of shear and soon dissipated 2 days later. However, some circulation still remained, and the NHC intermittently tracked the remnants of Ian before a burst in circulation occured and it was redesignated as a tropical depression and shortly a tropical storm. Ian experienced multiple waves of intensification while going in a clockwise loop, gaining hurricane status, then had two eyewall replacement cycles before quickly veering NNE and becoming a Category 3 hurricane. Ian made landfall on Bermuda on September 22nd, at peak intensity, with winds of 125 mph (205 km/h), and a pressure of 949 mbar. Ian weakened back to Category 2 intensity, before becoming a Category 3 hurricane again as an extratropical transition happened. As a very strong post-tropical cyclone, Ian made landfall on Newfoundland 250 miles west of St. John's on September 26. The storm soon emerged weaker, and dissipated the same day. Tropical Storm Julia Hurricane Karl Hurricane Lisa Subtropical Depression Fourteen Hurricane Martin Tropical Storm Nicole Hurricane Owen Subtropical Storm Paula Tropical Depression Nineteen Hurricane Richard Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2022. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2028 season. This was the same list used in the 2016 season, with the exception of Martin and Owen, which replaced Matthew and Otto respectively. Retirement Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) count Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons